The Unkindness of Ravens: The Movie
by Haley Elizabeth James
Summary: bunch of L.A new comer actors sent out to Tree Hill to audition for the one an only Unkindness of Ravens. Young actors, Good old Tree Hill people, and a couple of twists
1. Chapter 1

I do not own One Tree Hill

A/N- The Audition/Scenes will be in italics so that is it not confusing i guess

The Unkindness of Ravens

* * *

Lucas sat patiently waiting to meet with yet again another director they thought that was good enough for his movie. _This guy better be better than the one that wanted to change the script so that Haley and I would get married. NO THE HELL WAY! _ Lucas thought to himself.

"Mr. Scott, Dawson will see you now" the sectary said

"Thank you" Lucas replied

Lucas walked down a short hallway into Dawson Spence's office.

"You must be Lucas Scott, I loved both books, and when I saw that Unkindness of Ravens was up to becoming a movie. I had to jump on it" Dawson wasn't very old most likely the same age as Lucas. He had a sandy colour short haircut, and he was wearing a green polo, with a pair of slacks.

"Why thank you, The Comet wasn't really a best seller if you know what I mean" Lucas replied

"That's okay, it happens. But, lets get on topic. This movie can be great. You just need the right director for it. I am the guy for the job. You see reading those books, reading this script. I feel if I have and understanding of the characters."

"Care to expand on that?" Lucas asked

"I want the viewers to see the joy basketball brings you. The happiness Haley feels when she's tutoring somebody and they get it. The fact that one song can change Peyton's entire mood. And how Nathan lets down his guard around Haley. Brooke, she seems like a spoiled little rich kid at first but then you find out there's a smart, confident young women."

Lucas' jaw dropped, he hadn't heard any director get his mind set. He was speechless

"Of course if you were to hire me, I would want you there all the time, since it was your book, your script and your life"

"You made an excellent view of how I know these characters are, and as far as I am concerned you're the director I want to direct this Movie" Lucas told Dawson

"Really? Because I will not let you down"

"May I use your phone; I will call Julian and give him the good news"

"Of Course go right ahead"

Lucas dialed Julian's Number

"Hello" a deep voice came for the other end

"It's Lucas, I found our director" Lucas said smiling at Dawson

"Who?" the voice asked

"Dawson Spence"

"Great choice Lucas, he's a great guy" the deep voice said brightening up

"I could tell"

"Ask Dawson how soon he could be out the Tree Hill?" the voice asked

"Okay one second" Lucas said putting down the phone. "How soon could you get out to Tree Hill?" Lucas asked

"Few hours, we could use my father's jet" Dawson replied

Lucas nodded "Few hours" Lucas told Julian

"Great, get your butts out here as fast as you can" the voice said before hanging up

"Well Dawson it looks like your hired" Lucas said congratulating him

"Thank you so much, you have know idea what this means to me" Dawson replied running his fingers through his hair. "So meet me at the Airport in lets say half an hour, just go to the information desk and say Spence Jets. They'll bring you over to where I'll be"

"Sound great Dawson see you then" Lucas said getting up and leaving the room. He had finally gotten the best director he could have found for this movie, and now it was time to start casting it.

* * *

Julian paced around waiting for Lucas and Dawson to arrive; he needed to tell them that casting was going to start tomorrow, and that they were no where near ready.

It had been fours hours since Lucas said they had left the airport, the flight was only supposed to be an hour, where were they.

"Hey Julian, this is Dawson" Lucas said

"Don't care, let's move. We got a lot to talk about and very little time" Julian said

"Is he always this uptight?" Dawson asked

"Not usually" Lucas replied

"So gentlemen, tomorrow we have casting for the characters, of this movie" Julian said

Lucas looked over at Dawson "that's why, so were having them at Tric right?"

"Yes we are I want you there at 9 am sharp" Julian said getting in the car.

* * *

**The Casting of Brooke Davis**

There had been hundreds of girls that had gone through for the casting of Brooke Davis, none of them seemed right. And with Brooke sitting with the three guys, they knew they were in for a long haul.

A young girl about maybe sixteen came in; her name was Shannon Russo, a medium height brunette girl.

"Hello I am Lucas Scott"

"Nice to meet you Mr. Scott, I'm Shannon"

"Let's see your stuff" Dawson said

Brooke had a feeling about this girl she kind of had a different vibe then the rest of the other girls.

Shannon back up a few steps, and top a deep breathe

_"There are 82 letters in here, and they're all addressed to you. I wrote them all this summer, one a day, but I never sent them because I was afraid. I was afraid of getting my heart broken again, .like before. Because you hurt me so bad and I was afraid to be vulnerable again. I was afraid of you and the way that you make me feel. And I know that doesn't matter now, after what I did, but I just thought that you should know. This is how I spent my summer, Luke, wanting you. I was just too scared to admit it."_

No matter how many times they had heard that part today, it was different it meant something, the four of them sat there clapping.

"That was brilliant" Brooke said

"Thanks" Shannon replied

"Shannon we'd like you to stick around if you would mind" Julian asked

"Sure, I have all day" Shannon answered

Shannon soon after left the room.

"Luke, I think that's your girl" Brooke said

"I know me too, but there something about the first girl we saw Julie Cruz, she was good" Lucas said

"Nah, man I got to go with Brooke on this one" Julian said

"Me too" Dawson piped in

"Alright, well lets leave those two out there while we cast the others, Brooke thank you if you could step out now" Lucas said

* * *

**Casting of Haley James-Scott**

Haley had just walked into Tric; she saw hundreds of girls, hundreds of guys that looked like Nathan. But she saw this shy girl sitting over at a booth waiting, she was muttering to herself. She had the same hair colour as Haley had back in high school, built kind of the same way. As Haley got closer she could sort of hear what she was saying.

"I am Haley James. No that sucked. I am Haley James-Scott I am sixteen years old a total klutz and am madly in love with my husband Nathan Scott"

Haley couldn't help but laugh at the girl, but she sat down across from her she looked worried, Haley thought she could help.

"Hey there, you alright?" Haley asked

"Ya, I mean Yes, I'm fine" the girl replied

"Are you sure? I'm Haley what's your name?"

"Morgan. Morgan Kerr" the girl replied

"Well Morgan you have nothing to worry about, you see my best friend wrote the script, he is the nicest guy I know" Haley said

"Really, that is such a load off" Morgan said

"So who are you auditioning for?"

"Haley… Wait your Haley James-Scott?" Morgan asked

"That would be me in the flesh"

Morgan laughed "I love your music"

"That's good to know, did you know I am working on a new record"

"Sure did"

"HALEY JAMES-SCOTT the original that is always on time and is late get your butt over here!" Yelled Lucas

"Sorry, I have to go. Guess it's time to start auditioning the Haley's"

Morgan Laughed "Good luck Morgan, I'll see you in there" Haley said before leaving

* * *

"Hey Loser" Haley said as she walked into the room

"Hey Hales" Lucas replied

"So who's first?" Dawson asked

"Gretchen Clarke" Julian said

Literally girl after girl came in and everyone agreed it wasn't the right Haley until the last girl came in.

"Morgan Kerr, fifteen" Julian said

"Too Young" Lucas replied

"Luke give her a chance, she's got a great attitude, I was talking to her before"

Morgan walked in.

"Hello Miss Kerr, it says here you're fifteen" Lucas said

"I am but in three weeks I am sixteen" Morgan said

"Hello again, Morgan" Haley said

"Hey" Morgan replied

"Let's stop this mindless chit chat and get to the acting" Dawson said

Morgan backed up

"Could someone read these lines for me?" Morgan asked

They looked around. "I will" Haley shot up her hand

Haley came over and stood beside Morgan. Morgan handed her the script and pointed to the part

_"Lucas, Luke I'm scared, Luke this is so not cool! Come out here right now, *Lucas Scott*!" Morgan said looking around  
"Boogie Man!" Haley jumped out for behind Morgan and made Morgan jump, and whacked Haley's arm.  
"Damn it Haley, Jeez you're gonna kill me. You know Houdini died like that." Haley said  
"Yeah, well you deserve it dumb ass! I told you I didn't want to take this shortcut." Morgan whispered  
"What are you whispering for?" Haley asked really loudly  
"Because..." Morgan said looking around even more  
"Haley, these people, they're dead." Haley said  
"Yes, but if you keep yelling the freaking' zombie's are gonna hear us!" Morgan yelled  
"Haley!" Haley tried to yell over Morgan  
"What?" Morgan said in a whisper  
"I gotta tell you something!" Haley said  
"OK, what is her name and what is it that you did that you regret?" Morgan said giving Haley a dishonest look  
"I'm going to Charleston with Keith." Haley said  
"What are you talking about?" Morgan said confusedly_

They stopped and Haley took her seat.

"Great job Morgan, at first I thought you are a little young for this role, but after seeing you act I am very impressed" Lucas said

* * *

A/N: So I was very sad in season 5 when they didn't go through with the movie so I decided to make it, now since there's not actual book that I know of, the scenes will be from episodes dating back to season one :P with new people plus old people

Please Review if you like the idea


	2. Chapter 2

**Casting of Nathan Scott**

Nathan had arrived at Tric, a few moments ago. He walked into the room not only to find Lucas, Julian and the Director guy that he didn't really care about.

"Hey Nate, What's up?" Lucas asked

"Nothing, let's see these Nathan Scott wannabes" Nathan replied

"Well were actually just waiting for Haley" Julian said

"Why were auditioning for me, so why would we need Haley?" Nathan asked

"She wanted to be here to see all the Nathan wannabes too" Lucas said

"Nah, she wanted to be here because she loves me" Nathan said

Haley had just entered the room "I love who?" Haley asked

"You love me sweet cheeks" Dawson said

"Shut it, I love you Mrs. Scott" Nathan said

Haley walked over and gave Nathan a quick peck on the lips, and sat down.

"I didn't get to sit through the Haley auditions" Nathan complained

"Because you were late, since you wanted to drive your own car" Haley said

"So I would of? Lucas did you pick a hot chick to play Haley?" Nathan said

"Gross, she's like my sister, Nate" Lucas said

"Not that part, the part about the actress?" Nathan asked

"Sure" Lucas

"Bad idea, cause nobodies hotter than Haley" Nathan said

"That's for sure" Dawson said

"Nathan, you're a sweet heart. And Dawson I'm married" Haley said

"Can we stop talking about this and get on with the auditions" Julian asked

"Wait…. Wait …. So how is this working" Nathan asked

"Well Nate, you see we pick two actors for each role, and then pair them up another actor to see the chemistry, and then we cast the movie" Julian explained

"Alright, let's see these hot guys" Nathan said. Haley belted him one

First guy in was **Jacob Little**, he had brown hair blue eyes,

"Name?" Julian asked

"Jacob Little" he replied

"And Jacob how old are you?" Lucas asked

"Eighteen" he replied

"Let's see your acting skills" Nathan said

"_Stepping up. It's a simple concept. It basically means to rise above yourself; to do a little more, to show you something special. Something like this. Lucas is gone, but that doesn't mean the season is over. As a matter of fact, I say it's just beginning. You might want to stay out of my way for a while. Life's funny sometimes; can push pretty hard like when you fall in love with someone but they forget to love you back, like when your best friend and your boyfriend leave you alone, like when you pull the trigger or light the flame and you can't take it back. Like I said, in sports they call this 'stepping up'. In life, I call it 'pushing back"._

Lucas and Julian had seen better actors, earlier in the day for the other roles, but there was something about Jacob

"Jacob, you can stick around for awhile were not quite sure yet" Julian said

"Thanks" Jacob said leaving the room

"What you think Haley?" Lucas asked

"Excuse me? We are casting me so I get the first say" Nathan stated

Haley leaned over and kissed Nathan, so that he stop complaining, oh man how the tables had turned since they got married

"Hales?" Nathan asked

"Well Luke, I think he is nothing special, he may have the Nathan persona but not the great body, if you were to cast him, he'd have to bulk up" Haley said

"Nathan do you have anything to add" Julian asked

"he was a little short 5'11 come on to play me he got to be at least 6 he'd never be able to pull off the dunks like I did" Nathan said

"So true" Haley said

"You were checking him out?" Nathan asked

"Maybe…. You'll never know" Haley said leaning over and kissing Nathan again

"Haley James, your best friend sitting here really don't need to see that" Lucas said

"Sorry Luke" Haley said

After an hour of looking at a bunch of Nathan wannabes, Nathan had just about had it, and then the last Nathan Wannabe walked in.

"Name?" Dawson asked

"**Daniel**" the guy replied, he had dark hair, and very toned body and look a hell of a lot like Nathan

"Last name?" Lucas asked

"Oh sorry it's **Casey**"

"Alright, Daniel, lets see some talent"

"_What do I want? What do you want, man? I mean, other than my girlfriend and my spot in the line-up, huh? None of us want you on the team, man. I don't want you. The guys don't want you. My girlfriend sure as hell doesn't want you. - but here's the deal. You and me, one on one. You can name the time and place. If you win, I'll quit the team. If I win, you crawl back in your little hole and you remember your place in all this. Time and place, baby. Time and place."_

"That was great" Haley said

"Truly, I definitely felt like something I would say" Nathan added

"Thank you Daniel, you can stick around for a while" Lucas said

"Thank you for this chance" Daniel said then shortly after he left the room.

"What did everybody think?" Julian asked

"I think Daniel and Morgan would be the prefect Naley" Haley said

"About Daniel" Lucas said

"He sure does look a lot like me" Nathan said

"And the correct height" Haley added

"Sounds like we have a winner" Dawson said


End file.
